


Squashing Stars

by rose_lighters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anarchism, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Politics, Precious Peter Parker, Rät inspired, Socialism, adult critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_lighters/pseuds/rose_lighters
Summary: Peter had had it. He was done with the faux philanthropist and the mockery heroism from the avengers.Spider-Man had gone rouge.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker & Shuri, Loki & Shuri (Marvel), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Squashing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Four months ago i wrote a tua fic whilst drunk. Between now and then my life has changed a lot.
> 
> Here i am for drunk fic 2: electric bogaloo.

Peter didn't get it. As hard as it was to admit he really could not understand why all the heroes in his life were also turning out to be the worst people he had ever met. Growing up he had loved them all so much, went as all of them for hallowe’en at least one (even Black Widow, which he was bullied horribly for) but now it was all falling apart before him.

It had started after they defeated Thanos. Loki had faked his death and had allowed them to get the gauntlet off of the purple giant alien thing by giving him a decoy stone. After that taking him down had been easy and they had all had a great meal in Wakanda where Tony had not stopped poking things in wonder. Shuri had led Peter off, being the only two youngsters there they had spotted each other quickly, and Peter had felt glad for the escape.

”So you know this Tony Stark and then what? He hooks you up with gear and sends you off to save the world?” Shuri had asked, clearly unimpressed.

”Kind of? He found me because of what i could do rather than it being a gift. He just upgraded my gear.”

”This is an upgrade?”

”My costume used to be made out of what I found in the trash.” Peter deadpanned.

”So are you not smart enough to make your own costume?” Shuri scoffed and Peter felt anxiety stir in his gut. What if the princess kicked him out for not being cool enough? 

“No, I am. I go to a school for smart people. It was more of a time thing? He needed my help against Captain America.” Peter justified. “Your brother was there too wasn’t he?”

”He got a kid with no experience to fight against a war criminal?” Peter fidgeted. “What the fuck?”

”It wasn't like that!” But it sounded weak on Peter’s own ears.

”So he didn’t get a child to face off against a man with super-strength who’d just ignored the UN?”

Peter was saved from answering by the apperance of one of their stranger ally’s.

”I hope I’m not interrupting?” Loki’s voice was calm and smooth. Peter was oddly reminded of Snape from the Harry Potter films.

”Why are you here?” Shuri asked, her voice hardened from the patient tone she’d used with Peter.

”I got bored with the party, the same as you I assume.” Loki sat on one of the chairs in the lab, Peter was envious of how grand but nonchalant the trickster looked. “We are of similar ages so it makes sense.”

what.

”What?” 

”Did Thor not mention? In Asgardian years I’m not yet an adult. Of course I’m old enough to be punished like one but in human years I’d be sixteen?” He seemed to think on it. “Seventeen perhaps? Certainly not old enough to drink in your country young spider but perhaps just able in yours.”

”They chained you up.” Peter replied faintly, thinking back to how upon the dark haired alien’s reappearance everyone had seen him as an enemy and had cuffed him with a guard and weapons drawn.

”Thor has always had a love for drama.” Loki replied mildly.

* * *

It started in history class of all places. If anyone had asked when Peter expected to have his radicalisation-realisation (as Ned had started calling it shortly after) he would have guessed from one of Michelle’s famous rants but no it was a regular history lesson when they were learning about patents and famous inventors of all things. They moved on through the history of patents before going into patent theft which is when things clicked for Peter. Mrs Lewington was talking about Thomas Edison and how he often took credit for the ideas of those he was working with or against before ignoring them afterwards and Peter’s mind strayed to a certain hero he hadn’t heard from par the time he’d helped the man in Germany.

“Ned, do you think Tony Stark was just using me?” He asked Ned at lunch, cutting off Ned’s fifth monologue about how “totally cool and awesome Kylo Ren’s arc” was. Peter still hadn’t had the nerve to tellNed that all he’d actually seen of Star Wars was the first film and like half the second.

“No way, he gave you that really cool internship and took you to Europe!”

”Yeah but like, I think I could do it myself one day. Maybe he was buying me off so id be a employee and not a rival.” Peter pointed out.

”Yeah but you helped take down Captain America who was acting as a war criminal. You were on the right side.” Ned argued. Peter knew his best friend was as blinded as he had been when it came to heroes but the more he thought it out the more his side made sense.

”I’m not saying that either side was right. Im just saying maybe they were both wrong. Captain America ignored the UN but helped save the world eventually whilst Iron Man could afford to end world hunger but saves us from aliens.”

”We go to science school. We’re supposed to worship Stark, Banner, Einstein, Musk, and all the rest of the rich science guys.” Ned responded,

”Notice how they're all able bodied men?” MJ cut in and placed her tray down next to Peter’s. “We only learn about these men who are charming and selfish. We did less than a lesson on Tesla and we haven’t even had a lesson on Marie Curie. It’s all white men bull shit! Peter is probably right about whatever you’re saying. Those heroes are so hollow and there is what? Three? Four? Women. It’s unrealistic. I mean no one is calling Jessica Jones a hero and she killed her rapist. They never talk about vigilantes who are actually helping the oppressed. All anyone cares about is millionaires like Tony Stark and Danny Rand.”

Peter sat back for a second and thought about all the heroes he’d met. MJ wasn’t wrong, other than Bucky they had all been men of privilege and Bucky hadn’t seemed to know where he was half the time. In fact the only hero who’d helped Peter at all was Daredevil and Tony had told him to avoid him shortly after.

”Daredevil’s body count is zero.” Peter said, his voice little more than a whisper. “I dint even know Tony’s.”

”Fuck.” Ned responded.

The silence that followed meant more than anything else had in a long time.

* * *

”So all that assurance was for nothing?” Aunt May asked in outrage. “All that crap about having the safest suit and best allies? It meant nothing?”

”Not nothing!” Peter rushed to reassure. “Its just...”

”You realised they were rich? Or terrorists?” May asked sarcastically.

”Kind of? More that they didn’t care about people properly. Like Tony is really rich right? Then why doesnt he end world hunger? And if Captain America cares so much about punching Nazi why did he stop? There are still Nazis May! And no one is punching them!”

”And why Daredevil?”

”He has no money but he still cares about everyone. He fights for minorities and tries to stop corruption because he can and not as revenge. Also he said he’d help train me.”

”Tony never did.”

”Exactly.”

* * *

Daredevil taught Peter more than he ever imagined. He also figured him out in two seconds. In there first lesson he said ‘even though you’re a kid’ and Peter knew he was screwed. The devil of Hells Kitchen taught him anyway, turns out he was a child soldier who knew? But the man taught him to kick and punch and hurt without killing and taught him all he needed to know about justice and by the end of the month Peter felt he was on top of the world.

Of course Tony Stark had to ruin it.

The man called him to his tower, which Peter had only been to twice, and lectured him for hours about why he shouldn’t mix with vigilantes. Peter nearly fell asleep as the billionaire went on and on about what was fair and what wasn’t. A voice that sounded like MJ pointed out the horror of what the man was droning on about.   
“You can’t trust people like Davedevil who work outside the law like that.”

”Because the law is so right.”

”Look kid, as much as I wish pot was legal this isn’t Russia. We still have freedom.” Tony replied, turning back to the engine he was working on.

“Freedom,” Peter scoffed. “Sure, as long as you’re a cis, straight white guy. If not then hey, they may identify your body. If you’re lucky you’ll even be a hashtag.”

”And what? You think the UK is better or something?”

”No, but that doesnt make us right either. It isnt whos the least wrong.”

”Why are your generation all commies?”

”We’re tired.” Peter sighed. “It’s exhausting seeing adults be stupid.”

”If you’re so smart kid, fix your own suit.”

”If you’re so smart fix the economy.”

Peter walked out.

He spent the next week training with daredevil who taught him to punch and kick and incapacitate without the stark suit. And life was good even though he had to ignore the boice that sounded like May that said to get all the protection he could even though it was from Stark. Fuck Stark, and the system that allowed innocent people to die and who bombed the shit out of leftwing countries.

Steve Rogers came to him next.

”You should be a patriot kid.”

”No.”

”I fought Nazi’s.”

”Yet they still exist.”

”I saved the world, you could too.”

”You saved like, Manhattan? At most?”

”Red Skull would have killed us all.”

”God I wish.”

Steve left.

* * *

Loki was very approving when he heard about all that had gone down. Apparently, despite being a prince, Loki was quite against the system and so Peter’s push back was met with approval. Loki had moved to Finland to counter Thor’s move to Norway and he had formed a group chat with Peter and Shuri. The three had bonded well after being the youngest in their super-world. They were also the most left in all the supers they’d met, though Peter was tempted to let Daredevil join their trio.

”So you are done with the crackers then?” Shuri had asked.

”Yeah, it doesn’t fit with what I believe anymore. I’d team up for extinction level events but for now they’re an army on steroids and I’m not here for it.”

”And you’re going to ask out MJ?” Loki pushed.

”.....yes.”

MJ’s interest in girls turned out to be a flaw to that plan. Ned’s interest in boys was a whole other matter. So was Peter’s.

* * *

Spider-Man’s Secret

Is New York’s wall-crawler actually a liberal? Insider reports boyfriend

Peter laughed at the scandalous headline from the Bugle and forwarded it to his group chat. The picture used in the article was of spider-man openly wearing a bi flag as a cape and of him also carrying a sign saying “eat the rich” but if the bugle wished to soften the blow who was he to argue? Ned laughed over his shoulder and kissed him on the forehead.

His phone pinged with four messages at once and Peter smiled from the love and support he felt around him.

 **MJ** : ewww gay. Jk, almost cool of u parker

 **Loki** : Liberal??? How dare they!,!

 **May💙:** ily pete, cute photo

 **Shuri** : *wears a bi flag* hey he may like men, not clear tho

Peter felt so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially inspired by rät by penelope scott and is critical of almost all adults so be warned.
> 
> I hope you enjoy....  
> Love, your local anarchist.


End file.
